


Warm Touch

by GeminiRoseHearts



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, also slight headcanon hidden in here on Colress's being Lusamine's younger sibling, and hugging, researchethicshipping, warning for sappiness and hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiRoseHearts/pseuds/GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: There's a method to Colress that Faba learns the importance of. It's more important than it seems.Eventually, he finds what he needed, too.





	Warm Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I know I don't really upload often, but uuuuh here's by first Pokemon fic! I've slowly fallen for this ship, and because I'm disgusting and cheesy, this is what I'm doing.
> 
> As usual, not betaed, and if you like it, please drop me a kudos or a comment, thank you!
> 
> \- Psii

Even before their relationship, Faba learned very quickly that Colress did not like to be touched.

Well, sort of.

Through admitted mistakes on his part, and outside observation, he came to understand that Colress was uncomfortable with most forms of physical contact. He never directly opposed it, he was too polite for that, but Faba saw the way he would stiffen if touched without notice, and how his voice would go up an octave and sound strained. It was likely the reason behind his choice in attire, with the heavy semi-mechanical coat being a good way to avoid accidental contact. While he has an inkling as to the reason behind the sensitivity to touch, he's never been told the exact reason.

However. 

He is not completely repelled by it.

Lusamine and, a bit oddly, Wicke are very good at interacting with Colress physically. They both employ the same strategies, leading him to believe that perhaps one had taught the other. And if he had to guess, it was most likely Lusamine, seeing as she knew Colress much longer than the other has. Regardless, the method was always the same.

 _Get his attention._ Sometimes, it's by calling his name and waiting for him to look up, others it's coming within his field of vision themselves. Anyway to make their presence known to him, that it was them and not a person he's never met or doesn't know that well.

 _'Ask' for the okay._ It's not always verbal. If Lusamine wants to give him a hug, she'll meet his eyes and raise her arms a bit. If Wicke wants to tap him to get up from his research and look at something, she'll say so and wait for him to look, before putting her hand anywhere near him. He'll lean slightly to Lusamine, or allow Wicke to touch his arm. If he wasn't okay with it, he'd lean away, or shift back. While it has only happened perhaps once or twice of the times Faba has observed this, Lusamine and Wicke knew immediately to stop the attempt of contact and just continue what they were wanted to say without any fuss. Simple and effective.

One thing Wicke does not share with Lusamine in this department of interacting with Colress, is that he will actively go to Lusamine. On rare occasions, or at least few in number since Faba's only seen them in the corners of his eyes, he hugs her first. She always seems very happy when he does this, and Faba can only assume it's a feeling of pride that Colress trusts her enough to be the one to initiate contact.

 

When they finally stopped dancing around each other like wary Rockruff, and mutually confessed, Faba was already aware of what he'd need to do if he wanted to touch Colress at all. He'd already learned from a few mistakes in the past, and he made sure to remember the process. It wouldn't do good on his image to be screwing up something important like this, in any case.

It was...enough. While he previously thought he too, had an aversion to touch, he was starting to learn perhaps it was quite the opposite. It was like officially dating Colress had opened up a barrage of repressed needs within him. He had expected to want to crave something more heated, more intimate...not craving to hold Colress's bare hand, or cuddle with him on slow work nights. Absolutely disgusting. 

He was touch-starved. A little seed, growing and looping its vines in his chest, tightening whenever he was in the same room as Colress and leaving behind an ache when he wasn't. It was also embarrassing, to be this smitten, to crave vulnerability this much. And yet, he slowly found himself not caring about that, and instead daydreaming about him, about how warm his hand would feel in his own, or his arms wrapped around him. His own pride wouldn't allow him to ask for such things, but he figured he could stand it without resorting to asking. 

 

The first time they held hands without any type of fabric in the way was...normal, actually. For whatever reason, he'd been expecting it to be particularly memorable or special even, as if it was a proposal of never-ending love. But it wasn't, at all, and perhaps that's why he likes it better. They were just working into the night, sitting next to each other, pouring over documents. Faba unconsciously held out his hand to Colress's, still writing with the other. And, after seeing his offering, Colress switched his pen to his free hand to continue writing, and took Faba's hand. He'd forgotten that they had their gloves off, and the sudden warmth spooked him a bit. He paused in his writing, pretending to still be focused, but just...feeling. Colress's hand was bigger than his own, he knew that, but now it was so...warm. Warm and soft. He had some callouses on his fingers, from how he held his pen, and his fingers were slightly thicker than his own, but not quite so long. It was...perfect. Colress was perfect. He began writing again before he noticed he'd stopped, but he didn't let go of his hand, even as they both inevitably passed out at their desks until morning. 

 

It was almost three weeks in before they even hugged. While that would strangely late for most couples, they weren't like "most couples". Although, this doesn't rank as high as the bare hand holding, at least to Faba, it was still special to him. He'd been nervous to even suggest it, but as he beat back his pride and raised his arms as he's seen Lusamine do, Colress leaned forward and he embraced him. Of course, it felt a little awkward, as Colress had quite a few more inches in height, but he reciprocated not seconds later, and Faba felt him wrapping his arms around him. His own and Colress's water filled coat prevented him from feeling any real heat, but Colress's hold was gentle and kind, and it was enough to make him hesitate to let go. He stammered a little in his next sentence, something he noticed gleaned a totally not adorable chuckle from Colress, but he managed regain himself. He only hoped in the future, he didn't lose his composure so easily. 

His current self is laughing at that past Faba. Naturally, that plan all fell apart.

 

Colress had come into his room to bring some research notes he'd asked for. They hadn't seen each other all day, but it wasn't the longest they'd gone apart. No big deal. Since he was lounging in his own room, he saw no reason to have his coat on. Colress himself shed his own coat after entering, as this is something they did rather often. It was all playing out just like any other work night, it was so routine.

And yet, he could remember every detail. Colress came in, saying, _I have those notes from the last experiment you needed_ , while shedding off his coat and putting it on his favorite spot on the coat hanger: second peg down. Faba had looked up briefly from his papers, blinking the words imprinting on his vision away and replying, _Put them on the desk, I'll get your chair._ He stood up, checking the clock to see it was a quarter past nine, and rolling over the spare chair he kept in his room entirely for these visits. He heard Colress put down the papers, and was about to sit when Colress said softly, _Hey._

 _Yes?_ He looked at him, seeing his hair loose in a few places with that one absolutely gravity defying hair remaining resolutely in place. His eyes were so warm...

Warm. It was warm. He was warm. Colress was warm. He'd come forward and embraced Faba. No coats, only two layers of clothing separating them. His arms came up instinctively to hold Colress in return, but he almost couldn't think. He was so warm, soft. Comfortable. He smelled like after rain. The vines in his chest melted away, and he melted a bit too, leaning himself into Colress's torso. His heartbeat shook him, Faba's own speeding up. 

_I missed you. I love you._ He heard the words, but felt them, too. Felt them vibrating from his chest, low and inviting. Although he'd been in his room for a while, it only felt like now, he was coming home after a long day of work. Colress was part of what "home" meant to him. And those words just tied everything together. 

He replied, _I love you too_ , but they were practically squeaked out, and he was sure he was choked up. His chest ached, in a good way this time, as if his heart was feeling too many things and too quickly at once. It was close to bringing tears to his eyes. If Colress noticed, and he probably had, he didn't say anything.

They didn't let go for a long while, and by then Faba had managed to take some breaths and control the parts of him screaming with joy, as well as managing to avoid crying. He came away with a smile, and that same sense of pride and emotion he'd previously seen only on Lusamine.

His trust. Colress's trust. He trusted him, enough now that he was comfortable and willing to give Faba small touches and easy hugs, instead of solely the other way. Faba hasn't stopped with being sensitive about Colress and touch, but part of him still glows when he hears his name called and knowing warm touch will follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a big ball of sappy fluff


End file.
